


Better Dead.....again.

by DeadLyingThing



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bad Touch, Blood and Gore, Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Lots of respawning, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Respawning, Spying, Stockings, WTF, administrator - Freeform, administrator voyeurism, mindless stuff, non-con element, not dead/dead, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLyingThing/pseuds/DeadLyingThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could always get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Dead.....again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim/ rights on Team Fortress 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is hard to be the BLU medic.  
> There is so much needed done.  
> Expectations are high.  
> Loved, and hated dying to be wanted.  
> It is horrible pain to lot other down.
> 
>  
> 
> The RED spy would tell you it's simple 'money' .........but what is it a RED Spy truly need? or want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh..... this is just a fan fic for kicks. I don't get any money on this. No rights or what ever 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings:  
> I spell like a drunk-crackhead! (.........just so you know) 
> 
> My German is horrible, and I don't know any French (able to singing 'BOTHER JONH IS SLEEPY' dos not count?) still I am going to try it, it's too weird too make spy or the medic with normal English!
> 
> (Should I read more of the comics? some one though me a bone. I play Pyro, Spy, Scout.....,and the Medic! I love the Dr, but I hate getting headshot.)

It was Wednesday by 12:00 AM........

That Wednesday had acutely started the evening before, for the BLU Medic. He couldn't recall the last time he had slept. .......Maybe the morning before or two?. He was tired, knowing he should be dressing for bed, but sleep was overrated anyway. There were lists of more inportant things to do like finishing checks, tests, cleaning up the blood stains tools, and a lot of paper work...  
He wasn't in the mood for the miles of paper work, but if he didn't do it, it wouldn't been done!  
Paper work was long boring hours, not like healing, or fighting. There wasn't appeal, request, or 'good job'..........other then if he counted when the BLU Engineer would say 'thanks'... yes the Texan hated to do paper work, but not like rest of the BLU team loved the Dr. when he was at their backs. The BLU Medic could not deny that he lived for the times when they needed him. He know wanting appraised was his first addiction! Logically it couldn't be healthily to NEED the others to love him. 

Paper work couldn't ever really want, or love him. It was one of the things he had to do. Red-tap was just part of his job.  
There was a long list of addiction he would rather be feeding, like morphine, and a nice nap? Was sleep just another addiction?..........oh how weak flesh could be.  
He couldn't just use the Bone-saw on the whole pile of paper, but it might make him feel much better.  


When all that paper work was done? He had made room for more paper work, a stiff body, an acquit backache, and sleeping feet.  
Taking up the BLU Dr. had too take a little walk. Grumbling in German about his Damn traitors feet, about why they shouldn't be able to sleep without the rest of him, but that was why he had noticed the BLU Engineer's note left on the work munch.  
The BLU Engineer's do-list mostly done other then the 'blinkly' out port beam teleporter, .... The Dr. yawned wondering if the Engineer had finished that job?. It would be very imported.  
The Texan had said that he would fix it, but the Engineer had said he needed a 'cold one' first. That had been hours ago, and the Medic had not seen him sent. It was most likely not done.  
The Dr. would have to checked on that job. There had been a sounded of someone had come in to the base! BLU Spy should be the only other team member up. The Dr. grabbed the bone-saw. Hoping his still sleeping feet wouldn't make a fool out of him.  
Only seconds later he was very happy to find that it was Miss Pauling. Likely the BLU Spy had lot her in, but the Dr. didn't ask her whom had lot her in, nor did it matter. He know better then too ask why, or what she was doing. 

She was running a little late on some normal stuff hiding a few bodies, and parts. The BLUE Spy was the only other BLU team member up. The Spy was more then pleased too look out. " Yes see So no one sees ?". That was okay as long as he don't have to drag a overweighted body. The frenchman fussed about his suit he didn't want blood on it, and ask her how she had getting that fat guy into her car in the first time? With all 3 of them it would not moving! The spy was still plotting on how to unstuck that fat body out the her auto.  
The medic went right to the bone-saw. It was the natural idea, but a bloody one.  
.... But the Spy didn't want to have to wash his suit . The BLU Medic shrugged it if, he was sure bleach could take that blood stains right out.  
For the time the Dr. had helped her put the parts in the new medical cold supplies storage units (REFRIGERATOR)....... he had to move some of the medic supplies to the food refrigerator for the short time. 

It was 4:37 AM  
when that was done she was smiling, and washing her hands in the kitchen sink in.  
"I have time for a coffee." she said and trying to hide a little yawn. She looked like she could use the coffee as much he needed it. The medic know his coffee was short on supple, but it was the right thing to do!  
"A' ye' Itch thinkz haz'... some vere here?... . entzückende junge dame Pauling." the medic said and, apologizing for yawning over it when it wasn't even near english. She didn't seem to care how badly his English was slipping. Even he had to stand on his toe to reach his hiding spot.  
It was easy to like her. Miss Pauling had better manner then the BLU team, most of them would have teased him for it his tire english. She make her self useful already heating up the pot.  
The BLU spy had set between them mumbled some thing of that ".....horrible German tar calls itz self coffee, but better then America weak...." Miss Pauling was ignoring the spy's grumpy hating any thing that wasn't French.  
Pauling didn't care if the spy's compliant. The spy was just going to have to deal with terrible german tar coffee with-out milk. It was older then she would like, but she wouldn't have to kill any one for it.   
Quickly she drunk down hers, as it was still little too warm coffee. She had stepped or two jumping up to give the Medics a passing peck that would pass as a kiss on the medic's cheek. saying "Thank Dr. you'r a live saver I'll be right back for the bodies parts in a few days." she waved, and way out the door, and long gone. 

Miss Pauling was gone leaving no proof she had been there other then, a light off red lipstick spot on the BLU Medic jawline, adding to the bloody stains on his uniform.  
The Spy surged "female? oh will, Did you check the teleport yes?"  
".......... " The Dr. lowered his shoulders "Notz yez.... Itch itz on zat now."  
"amore you like her? Scout perhaps would not understand." the spy said with his devil plotting smile, and patting his hands together.  
"Schöne intelligente junges Mädchen ." The Dr. was stating the fact as he saw it. She was a smart young lady.  
As the frenchman would claim he didn't speak German, but the medic know the BLU spy wasn't so bad at it. The Dr. know most of the insult the frenchman mumbled about him. Yes the Dr. had taken French along time ago, and with a passing grates ? ( He had needed English, and Latin......but English had not been that easy with all the words borrowed form others languages.) All those class and study had seemed important ......or perhaps that had been his real self, was is posable he was only a clone?  
He tried to shake away that thought. That was not helpful to think about. There was ways to figure out if he was the first ....but he really didn't want to know.  
In a twisted truth, it would be better too only a clone. If his memories good, and bad were not his fault a different Dr. at a different time.  
The smooth BLU spy stood with his back on the wall, watching the Dr. Wanting to gout him, but the Dr. was far away, in his own mind. Medic tossing his bloody white coat over the back on kitchen chair, and shoving his cuffs up. He was nothing like the Engineer. Much slower at working on machines, but making up for his lacking skills with the no-living things with a insane drive.

The spy smiled to him-self. His Dr. was crazy as a loony, but never lazy. The spy would enjoy unhealthy pleasure of plotting of how he could rub in the scouts face that Pauling had kissed the Medic of all people. The slime frechman was proud of his evil thoughts, but he couldn't just go point this out to the younger teammate... no. There were alway more painful ways to get his kicks. 

Wednesday 5:30 AM  
RED base was mostly quite. Their RED Spy had time to think, and a fast slip out to watch the BLU team.

6:00 AM  
The rest of the BLU team was waking up .......even if some of them were faking it.  
the Demoman was drinking some think with a raw egg, pepper, beer and God only knows what all. He still stink like whisky form that nights, and washing it down with more whisky that morning .  
He swore it was a hang over fixer.  
The BLU scout was running his mouth, and bitching "How, and who the genius who thinks it's a good idea, to start fighting at this time of the hell morning? jive me a freackin' brake!" and "Why can't we ever get a base with white beach, and hot babies. I miss Miss Pauling, we need a chick on our team. one with big knockers." He used his hands in the air touching his imaginary breasts. 

The Dr. was ignoring the scouts normal mindless running mouth. He did't have the time for this. He was almost done with the teleporter, and then refill his Syringe Gun.  
Why couldn't that idiots Scout or other team member to leave things alone? Whom wouldn't stop playing with the medic's devices tell some one had to get a needle in the eye?  
The BLU Medic was about to tell off the stupid-head scout for never learning to leave things were the belong, when he noticed what the BLU Heavy had!  
The Dr. shoved a armful of notes, blueprints, and other random stuff along with his 2nd cup of coffee on to the poor excuse of a kitchen table.  
The Medic still had a handful of glass needles. Putting his free hand out at the BLU Heavy.  
"Thiz is not food stuffz. put back vere you found it." He said roughly. With his palm up as if his Heavy was a very big 5 year old.  
"No Medic. I found in the food REFRIGERATOR. It is meat. Meat is good." The BLU Heavy waved his big hand away at the Dr.'s hand.  
"Na see, .... yez meat, but medical teasel.......* yawning *......NOz Food." This time the heavy lot him take the big meat-like thing out of the his big rough hand.  
The Dr. stepped a few way form the table like he was holding a bomb. With both hands full one with 'meat', and needles on the other. He turning stiffly marched around, and opening the refrigerator with his knee.  
"I eat meat, I feel fine," the Heavy seemed not to truly understand why he should not eat it.  
The scout was making a weirdo faces "Now you telling me? Yea that' why it .... tasted like crap. Why was it in the freackin' reg? I mean Geez, freacken' nazi..... Why in Gods name, why do you have to put your crap in the food box?" The scout grabbing the nearest cup, and taught a big gulp to wash out the creepy taste, but the thick black German coffee was stronger then he had expected, and he ended spiting most of it back in the cup. The Medic had just turned around to see that.  
" ....Dummkopf vhitz othezr one iz full." narrowing his light blue eyes at watching the scout putting the Medic's coffee cup down again were it belonged.  
Scout whined "Geez man what the freak there an't got a 'Z' in any of those words.....Its too early for this crap. I don't think ya even trying to use ENGLISH WORDS." The a sleepy BLU Engineer had just set down in the medics chair next to the Scout, and scratching his side of this thigh.  
"....Might thanks." the Engineer mumbling, and taking a big suck form the coffee cup in front him. He seemed slow to taste it, but it didn't seem to bother him as much.  
The Engineer was smiling a ghost of good memoirs, with a slow nod. "Yep, that's tastes like Hell there, all right. What did you put in it boy?" saying in his Texan draw.  
The solder grabbed the cup from the BLU Engineer. Yelling that "The RED Spy poisoned the scout." sticking his short wide finger in the cup, and then tasted it. Making an serious face, and said ".. and he spite in it too."  
The medic tried to explain that was not spy spit poisoned coffee.  
"Vhat? Zat vas ich...." but the solder didn't jive him the time.  
"I am shocked at you Medic! What in GODS name spiting in coffee cups, I would expected to that waste, the maggot....but your are Dr!....." He was pointing at the scout.  
"Hay. chill oldster. Don't get your shorts in a twist, before you think he's the RED spy!" the scout was only making it louder, and dumber.  
"I know it!" the solder yelled.

Someone had drunken that cold spited in coffee as the solder, and youngest team members were yelling about whom thought was or was not a RED Spy.  
The medic rolled his eyes. It was not a good start for the day, but normal. 

6:15 AM 

The RED base was just waking up. Not that different then the BLU  
.........other then every thing.  
The RED Spy had just slipped back in in to the RED base already tire of childish behavior!  
Their new RED Medic was a small German female....The RED Spy was sure she was Austria in truth, fair looking, and a cold-blood lier. He sighed he had like the real Dr with the weird goggles. Hell he would have been fine with the last one, but they had changed medics twice in just a few weeks. The 'ICE queen' might not even be a Dr. at all.  
She didn't work with any one, or healed without a reward, with a trending too go off have half-cocked.  
This was supposed to be a plotting meeting, but the RED Medic was having a bitching feast with the RED Snipper, and Some thing about her not Uber charging/or healing him, and he had spite back were she could shove her healing-gun.  
"Ich can'z vork vithz thiz Schwein !" She march out of the meeting swearing about the RED Snipper, with a rude hand sign for the others. SLAMMING the door for the laud banking, and dead-blotting it behind her self.

"Now boy see that is why we can't keep a Medic. I like that other one better, but you boys can't lot this one have a chance." RED Engineer said more like an adult.

"It an't goin' las." Demoman said. shake his head and taking a long drink.  


The RED Scout stared it back up "She hates all of us any way. That bitch said I was a waste of flesh, and I wasn't doin' any thing. All I said was she would look better if he would show some shin? I mean, she's got a real nice body.....what I can see, not that I can see for all that bloody cover coat." The Scout didn't have the brains to think of the fact, that he wouldn't had said that with a male Dr....... at lest the RED Spy had hoped he wouldn't.  
He had over heard all lot of what the RED Snipper had yelled at the BLU Medic the other day. Most of the RED team had laughed about it, but it had seemed to crossing a line. Okey both the snipper had hurled jars at the other Medics, or 'mooning' that was normal, not really the yelling dirty talk......it wasn't the fact that the RED Snipper was flashing, or even the hand signs. No it was how much of all of it, more of whom he would single out for his abuse. 

The RED Spy rubbed two fingers, and his thumb on the bridge of his nose.  
"If you most offend a medic, offend the BLU one. We work with this one." the RED Spy had said, shrugging off a weird felt guilt.  
He told himself, it wasn't his problem, ............but in felt unfair to lot the snipper to do that too even a BLE team member.

.................................................................................................................................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those that tried to read this XD  
> You are either very brave or very bored!


End file.
